Poetic
by Baka Shojo
Summary: Shounen ai In a short poem, Daisuke confessed his love to Dark. Fearing a rejection, Daisuke ran away. Dark obviously has to chase him. But to make matters worse, Daisuke ran to the 'bad' part of town.
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel is not mine. DNAngel is not mine. La la la. But I do own these poems in here.

**Warning: **Um… Shounen-ai, mentions drugs and cutting at one teeny tiny moment, bad attempts at poetry, OC (teacher), Japanese, somewhat cliché, near rape, swearing, etc.

* * *

_My black winged tenshi_  
_Who are you to me?  
__I thought I loved another,  
but I wished you were my lover._

_All my dreams were of you,  
__When will it be just us two?  
__Oh, please be my one and only.  
I can't help but feel all lovey-dovey._

_I know I'm not a liar,  
__But I can't give in to my desire.  
__I can't stop my attraction,  
__You're not just a distraction._

Daisuke sighed as he reread his poem. It was a poorly written one, but who was he to complain? His expertise wasn't poetry, but it was p.e. and somewhat art. What was the teacher doing, thinking about poetry when he was supposed to teach Japanese History. Again, Daisuke sighed. _'What am I going to do? When I wrote this, I forgot we had to say it to the class, and I don't think I'll write another one.'_

Daisuke didn't exactly worry that Dark or Riku find out the meaning of the poem. A _new_ crush it seems. Riku accepted the fact that they weren't meant to be and that they should be friends. It looked like she wasn't feeling the same attraction like before either. And Dark. Why wouldn't Daisuke worry about Dark's opinion? Well, that was because Dark somehow got his own new body. Over a night after a theft, Dark managed to get his own body that appeared right next to his own in the bed. Needless to say, the experience left Daisuke blushing worse than a tomato. Dark had enrolled into his school, though because of his age, he was in another grade.

Okay, back to the question about whom Daisuke really likes. I'll give you one try to guess. Ready? It was Dark. What! You don't believe me? Why would Daisuke worry about Dark's opinion if Dark would hear his poem? It's because he loves him, I tell you.

"Niwa-kun. Niwa-kun! Niwa-kun!" Daisuke's sensei shouted. It looks like he spaced out again. "Niwa, you won't have to read your poem, today. We don't have enough time. Read it to us tomorrow. And next time don't daydream." Nodding a bit embarrassedly, Daisuke grinned sheepishly. The sensei broke his rant with a soft smile of his own. Before he could speak again, the bell rang.

"Hai, Takuto-sensei. I know. Ja!" Daisuke said as he grabbed his backpack and left the room. He walked over to his locker where Dark was already waiting. Dark and Daisuke shared a locker because the school didn't know they'll have a new student, so they gave them all away to students, teachers, and other workers there at the school. Daisuke didn't mind. It was less effort to find Dark and drag him home before his fans asked him out on a date.

"Daisuke, what took you so long? I was getting lonely." Dark mocked sniffed. Daisuke giggled and when asked later why, he denied it. Daisuke shook his head in amusement and ignored Dark. He turned the combination to his locker and heard Dark 'humph' by his right. Chuckling, Daisuke stuffed Dark's arms with his homework and dumped out useless textbooks into his locker.

"The teacher gave us an assignment and we had to work till the bell ring." '_There. Not a lie, but not the total truth either.' _Satisfied, Daisuke walked away after slamming his locker shut. Dark walked quickly to catch up and kept up the pace that they were walking in. Dark tilted his head to the side, as if asking 'what kind of work?' "It was about written work. Nothing too important."

Accepting the answer, Dark asked, "Whom are you asking to the Fall Dance?" There was a dance coming up soon in Azumano High and Dark had numerous requests. But he turned them down, saying that he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask the one he liked. Fan girls were extremely jealous, but they never denied their idol anything. Daisuke never found out who that special person is, but he did try to nag it out of Dark. Never seemed to work.

"Nobody. The one I'd like to ask said they already have someone in mind. And it's not like I'm going to dance anyway. I don't know how." Daisuke said casually. He shrugged and Dark let the topic drop. They continued on home to the Niwa house in silence. That wasn't strange, as they knew most things about each other and they can learn the rest later.

* * *

"Ohayo, Niwa-kun. Ready for your poem to be read aloud today?" Takuto-sensei asked kindly. Daisuke nodded apprehensively. He was nervous, no doubt about that. Daisuke thought he'd lose his bravery if he opened his mouth to speak. The sensei smiled understandingly and waited till the rest of the class entered. When everyone was in, he looked towards Daisuke. "Niwa-kun. Stand here in the front and read aloud yesterday's poem please." 

"Hai, Takuto-sensei." Daisuke said softly. Gulping, he looked at the curious faces staring back at him. Riku was smiling warmly and Risa was smirking slightly, obvious waiting for a disaster to happen. Satoshi just stared coldly at him, but there was a gleam in his eyes. Was it amusement? Oh no! Hell has frozen ov-

"_Cough._ You can begin now." Embarrassedly, Daisuke nodded his head. Gulping again, Daisuke opened his mouth. His voice was emotional and quiet, as if wishing in sadness for something he knows will never happen.

"_My black winged tenshi,  
who are you to me?  
__I thought I loved another,  
but I wished you were my lover._" Satoshi was already staring at him like he was crazy. Daisuke protested in his mind shyly. The girls were looking at him like he just confessed his love to Dark. Which he kind of did, since he said black _winged_ tenshi. Or maybe he just meant someone who had a dark past. Yeah, that's it, the girls nodded.

"_All my dreams were of you.  
__When will it be just us two?  
__Oh please, be my one and only.  
I can't help but feel lovey-dovey._

_I know I'm not a liar,  
__But I can't give in to my desire.  
I can't stop my attraction.  
__You're not just a distraction._" This was where he left off yesterday in school, but when he got home, he added a few more stanzas. _'It's not exactly good the way it is,'_ Daisuke had thought.

"_I know you wear a mask,  
__while doing every task.  
__I hope you'll let it go.  
__I wanna' let it flow._

_This isn't just lust.  
__How come you seem so blind?  
__You can't seem to trust.  
__Oh, your tortured mind._" Daisuke ended in a lonely tone **1**. Some girls were looking at him sadly, while others stared at him in wonder. Satoshi looked questioningly at him and the Harada twins were in a state of shock. Takuto-sensei gazed at him with glassy eyes, as if deep in thought. After a moment, he snapped out of it.

"Excellent, Niwa-kun. I never knew you were a poet. Your work is pretty good, for a person who doesn't like poetry. Sit back down and we'll all hear Satoshi's poem." He said. Daisuke complied and first gave his paper to the teacher. Daisuke blushed at the compliments he received and walked quickly to his seat. On his walk back, people gave him comments and nice feedbacks. Soon, that was over when he sat down and Satoshi was called up. "Hiwatari-kun, read us your poem. Let's see if it's as good as Niwa-kun's." Girls glared at Takuto, why was he insulting their god, Daisuke wasn't better than their Satoshi.

Satoshi ignored all this and slowly walked up. His movements were evasive and whenever a girl tried to grab him, he avoided the hand like a plague. He handed his paper to the teacher and told him that he memorized it and could just recite it from memory. When he began, his voice was cold and angry. That was the only emotion he showed besides indifference and people stared at him in fear.

"_What do you think about my need?  
__I just want to be freed.  
__Why wouldn't I smoke cocaine?  
__Just so I can escape the pain._

_You'd think I'm dead.  
__There's no more blood to shed.  
__The knife's bright gleams,  
__Brings me to my dreams._" The students stared and stared. Why was he saying these things? He wouldn't really take drugs and cut himself, would he? There was tension in the room and you could hear a pin drop. A girl whispered to another that Satoshi's arms didn't have scars and everybody sighed with relief.

"_I don't know how to breathe.  
__Why can't you just leave?  
__You're swallowing me whole.  
__What happened to me is the toll._

_Get the fuck away from me.  
__I just want to be free.  
__Just leave me alone.  
__My heart's as cold as stone._

_I don't need you anymore.  
__My actions are not to adore.  
__As I'm walking down the lane,  
__Up to heaven to leave the pain._" Daisuke knew whom he was talking about now. _'He's talking about Krad. Krad hurt him and Satoshi can't be rid of him…'_ Without pause, Satoshi continued.

"_The rain is quietly falling.  
__Time is slowly stalling.  
__The sky is crying.  
__My heart is dying._

_Where can I find my soul?  
__By now, it's as black as coal.  
__My life is spinning out of control.  
__Nothing will ever be safe and dull…_" With that, Satoshi walked to his seat **2**. Takuto was once again in his thoughts. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Being lost in thought that was. The tension in the air was there again; you can cut it with a knife.

"Hey, everybody! Who died and made it a doom fest?" A voice said by the doorway. When Satoshi was reading his depressing and mad poem, nobody noticed Dark had opened the door and was leaning against it to listen. Seeing Dark, Daisuke blushed. Did Dark hear what Daisuke read to the class? If so, Daisuke is so going to crawl into a hole to die.

By the sound of Dark's voice, the mood immediately brightened. Girls squealed, swoon, blushed, and whatever fan girls do in the presence of their idol. Dark just smirked at them all and handed Takuto-sensei a note. On it, it said something like an assignment to observe classes **3**.

"Okay, Mousy-kun. You can sit or stand wherever you like, but don't interrupt my class. This is an important lesson, despite the topic was supposed to History. We just did this in memory of some poets." Takuto-sensei said. It was obvious that he was displease that his female students would be distracted by Dark's looks and the male students with his reputation of being a thief. Dark smirked and nodded in acceptance. He leisurely walked over to an empty seat next to Daisuke and winked at him.

"Hi, Daisuke. Nice poem Hiwatari wrote." Dark whispered. He then chuckled and threw a look at Satoshi. Satoshi just glared at him and turned away. The girls looked between Dark and Satoshi, in confusion because they can't decide whom to stare lustfully at. At first, Daisuke's blush was receding, but now it was back with full force. Dark laughed at him and said, "Careful, Daisuke. We can't have all your blood rush to your head because of having perverted thoughts."

At that, Daisuke sputtered and glared at Dark. The girls were glaring at Daisuke instead. Why did he have the privilege to have Dark call his name? That was the thought that ran through their heads. What went on in Daisuke's mind was this though: _'N-nani! Does he know? I'm going to die if he knew!'_ Daisuke's blush was worse now. Dark just patted Daisuke's shoulder and turned back to the teacher that was glaring.

"Now that the interruption is finally over, I hope you guys will vote on who had the best poem." Takuto bit out. Dark grinned sheepishly at him and said a 'gomen'. Daisuke shyly smiled at Dark and apologetically at the teacher.

"Okay. Let's vote. Who votes for Kishimoto-san's…" Daisuke tuned the rest out as he turned away from the class and Dark to watch the skies outside the window. The sky always pacified him in a way nothing else can. It fascinated him how it has many colors, how it seems so close when it's really far, and how it can stand through storms. So lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the Takuto-sensei call his name. He didn't see some girls raising their hands and he didn't notice Dark asking Takuto for the poem.

What Daisuke did notice, however, was the surprised gasp that was emitted from Dark. He turned around and gazed questioningly at Dark. Dark slowly moved to look at Daisuke and he raised Daisuke's poem into his face. Daisuke paled and snatched the paper away. He stared accusingly at Dark, before grabbing his things and ran out the class. Takuto-sensei watched on worriedly. He shouldn't have given Mousy-san the poem. Satoshi just stared passively at Dark, before turning away and ignoring everyone.

A moment after Daisuke's escape, Dark silently stood up. Murmurs broke out in the class and rumors began. That didn't matter, though. Dark, without saying anything, left. He started to pick up his pace after exiting the room. Soon, blurs of the students were all he could see from the corners of his eyes. He was out the building and yet, he still couldn't find Daisuke.

Running behind a wall of the lunchroom, Dark closed his eyes. He took off his school uniform and slipped it into his book bag that he subconsciously squeezed. Bowing down in slight pain, Dark prepared for his muscles to rearrange it and wings sprout out. Blood flew off his body before turning into elegant, black feathers. Dark spread his wings apart and took flight.

Every other time that he flew, Dark would've reveled in the feeling of freedom flying gave him. But now wasn't the time to relax. He had to find Daisuke and confront him. He began flying circles around Azumano, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bright red hair he secretly adored so much.

* * *

Daisuke raced through the town without much of a glance towards his surroundings. Tears bit at his eyes, but he never let them leak out of his pupils. Soon, he was near his home. But instead of heading towards it, Daisuke just flung his backpack up towards the balcony of his room. All his training from birth paid off and it landed soundlessly onto the floor. 

Daisuke ran and ran, never once thinking about the consequences of running downtown. Downtown that was the avoided area, filled with prostitutes, drug dealers, rapists, etc. Danger was palpable but Daisuke unheeded it.

By the time Daisuke did think about the penalty for trespassing into Downtown Azumano, it was too late. He already reached it. Men and women, left and right, gave him leers and looks filled with desire and lust. This frightened Daisuke greatly.

He always thought that he wasn't exactly good-looking and his self-esteem was low. If rape or something like that occurs, Daisuke's mental health will pay. Daisuke gulped and turned around. _'I just hope they won't come near me.'_ Thump. Daisuke crashed into a firm chest. Gulp. Daisuke looked up into the face of the male he crashed into and was surprised to see…

-.-

Dark couldn't find Daisuke and it was already two hours. He circled over the main part of Azumano once more and headed towards his home. He landed on the deck and saw Daisuke's book bag. Baffled, Dark picked it up and went inside.

"Dark? You're home! Where's my Dai-chan?" Emiko asked. She gazed fondly at him and Dark wondered if he should tell Emiko about her missing child or not. Despite being centuries year old, one could never let go of the fear of enraged, worried mothers like Emiko.

"Daisuke has…Ano… He's gone. He ran off." Dark meekly said. At first, Emiko gave him a puzzled look, before an infuriated look crossed her face. Soon she was shouting loudly. The neighborhood heard something along the lines of "Nani! What do you mean he ran off!"

Dark winced and stepped back uncertainly. He was about to back away but Emiko placed a hand onto Dark's shoulder to cease his movements. Normally, an angry Emiko would be shaking from rage, but currently, her hand was calm and still. That was the terrifying part.

-.-

Keiji Saga.

Most of the times Daisuke saw him, he would be annoyed. Presently, he feels extreme gratitude towards Kami and relief for Saga-kun. Keiji looked at him weirdly before smirking devilishly, but it was gone in a second and Daisuke doubted himself.

"What are you doing here in a place like Downtown Azumano, Niwa-kun." Keiji purred. Daisuke looked at Keiji, why had he purred like that. It reminded Daisuke of the time Keiji told Daisuke to take off his clothes and when he refused, he took off the clothes himself. It wasn't like Daisuke was a girl and Keiji was attracted to him.

Wait. Attracted to him. That's it. _'Uh oh. This is bad.'_ Daisuke thought before inching away, actions mirroring Dark's. Without replying, he turned around like he suggested earlier and took off. Or tried to anyways. Keiji had grabbed onto him and lifted a cloth to his mouth. Since Daisuke watched movies a lot, he knew what that meant. He tried to struggle, but Keiji's grip was strong and unrelenting. Accidentally breathing in the poisonous vapors of the cloth, Daisuke blacked out.

-.-

"You will find my son and do so right now. Do not come back until you find him. If you come home empty-handed, I will personally kick you to the curb and throw away your things. Do I make myself clear?" Emiko threatened. She had grabbed the front side of Dark's shirt and pulled him closer to her. Fearing the wrath of Daisuke's mother, he nodded and quickly extracted himself from Emiko. He left the house without looking back at the woman of the house.

Dark didn't bother to fly this time. There was only one place he didn't check yet and that was Downtown Azumano. Normally, Dark wouldn't go there to look for Daisuke, but times like this needs drastic measures.

Dark ran and ran. He ran like there's no tomorrow. It might as well be, though. Daisuke was gone. His lighter half. His other soul. What would _Dark_ be without _Daisuke_? Without one, the other would be incomplete. The idea seems so grotesque that Dark didn't even want to think about it. _'I _can't_ think about it. Daisuke is gone right now and I'm the only one who can bring him back. I just hope he'll be willing to listen…'_

Suddenly, an ominous, fearful feeling came over him. It was like he was drenched in icy cold water and no matter what he couldn't escape it. And as fast as it came, it disappeared. What was that feeling? Did it come from Daisuke? But that wasn't possible. Once they were separated, themselves and no one else can feel their thoughts and emotions. But maybe, the feeling was powerful enough to break through the barrier.

Hold it. Powerful enough? Ominous, fearful? That equals danger. _'Daisuke is in DANGER!' _

Dark quickly shut down his mind before more pessimistic thoughts could be wondered. He ignored everything and let a cold mask cover his features. Soon, whoever walked in his path was immediately scared shitless as he ran past. His face was twisted into a grimace and glare and his eyebrows were creased. Not a good combination. But Dark didn't care. All that mattered was Daisuke and he was in the hands of danger.

* * *

**1. **This is a poem I wrote. It's bad compared to my other ones, but this one had restrictions to it. It's titled _Fear You, Love Me_. 

**2.** This is one of the longest poems I wrote. Long, you ask? Well, I'm not really inspirational, so yeah. I think it was called _Don't Need You_ and some words were different and there was one more stanza.

**3. **In some schools, upper-classmen has to either tutor or teach younger students. I'm just adding it into this fic.

A/N: This is the longestchapter I wrote. XP It has a few of my poems and I'd like some reviews for them. This is the reason why I didn't update Amnesia. This is going to be only a few chapters I think. I might update Amnesia after I finished this. Review, please.


	2. Saved

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel is not mine. DNAngel is not mine. La la la. But I do own these poems in here. Also, _Heaven's A Lie_ belongs to Lacuna Coil and whatever company thingie they represent. 

**Warning: **Um… Shounen-ai (DarkDaisuke), mentions drugs and cutting at one teeny tiny moment, bad attempts at poetry, OC (teacher), Japanese, somewhat cliché, near rape (lime: KeijiDai), etc.

**Reviews **(Yay! 5 Reviews!)**:  
Craze Izumi:** Thank you and I update quickly, I think. You're my first reviewer for this so here, have a cookie. hands virtual cookie to Craze Izumi Have a nice day!  
**PepsiDrinker: **You make me happy, PepsiDrinker! When I read your penname, I thought: What a cool name! laughs Second reviewer, second the best.  
**Animefreak121: **Okay! ) Here's the new chapter!  
**takuya:** Mucho gracias! I think that's how you spell it. Much thanks and I'm glad you like DNAngel (and my fics).  
**Lazy Eldarbreath:** Hi! I know he needs to be less obvious, but he needs to be like that, right Daisuke? (Daisuke: nods) If he isn't, Dark and Daisuke would never be together and that will make my world all sad. T.T

* * *

When Daisuke awoke from his drug-induced sleep, he found himself sprawled across a bed in a dim room. The only light came from candles hung up on each of the four corners of the room. Ignoring his surroundings, Daisuke looked upon himself to find himself nude. Terror gripped his heart and tugged hardly. Daisuke tried to move his hands to hide his penis from view, but he found them to be tied to the bedposts. He looked at his ankles and saw them bounded as well. 

'_Great. First, Dark had to read my poem. Then I had to accidentally run into Downtown Azumano. Now I'm naked and stuck to a bed with nothing to cover myself in. Not to mention, Saga-kun had done this to me. What is he going to do?'_ Daisuke thought scornfully. Lost in his thoughts, he never heard the sound of the door opening or the sound of footsteps. But he did feel the bed dip as another presence made it known.

"Hello, Dai-kun. Long time no see, ne? And what's better to rejoice our reunion than have some sexual pleasures." Keiji smirked. He apparently just got out of a shower. He was wearing only a towel and beads of water clung to his skin. His hair was matted down and he seemed to enjoy licking his lips as he memorized each and every curve of Daisuke's body.

Daisuke gulped (he seemed to be doing that a lot these days) and tried to not notice the hungry, lustful look Keiji Saga gave him. From just that look alone, Daisuke already figured out what will happen to him if he stayed. _'I hate that predatory look on his face. I wish he wouldn't rape me…'_ Daisuke thought. As horrifying thoughts entered his mind, Daisuke began to shake and shudder uncontrollably. Tears slid down his face as Keiji lowered his nude body above the equally nude body of Daisuke's.

**(Lemon/Lime is here, but I won't post it. If you want it, review and leave me your e-mail address.)**

* * *

Dark had decided to go to a sex motel out of nowhere. He had thought that since he took hours to find Daisuke, maybe he was already held captive somewhere and is being molested thoroughly. He chose a random motel, following the directions his heart was giving him. He asked the teenager at the counter if he saw any redhead being carried in (since Daisuke would never willingly follow someone from Downtown Azumano). The teenager nodded and gave him the room number. He had run to the door with the number etched onto it and he tried to turn the knob. Needless to say, it was locked. He had heard moans from inside and was worried for Daisuke. He pushed his weight onto the door and since sex motels were cheap, he busted in quickly and easily. The sight that greeted him, however, gave him no easy feeling. 

"D-D-Daisuke? Wh-what are you doing… w-with Saga?" Dark stuttered. He was sweating and he glared at Keiji who seemed to forget what he was doing and held Daisuke possessively. Daisuke started to tremble and he curled up into a ball, ignoring Dark.

"He's having sex with me, baka. We would've continued too if you hadn't interrupted us. Keiji said coldly. Dark ignored him and stepped further into the room. He ignored both their nude bodies and he watched Daisuke. He waited for a response that didn't come for a while.

Daisuke trembled and sniffed. His previous actions flashed before his eyes and he shivered from the sudden cold feeling. He thought about his feelings and realized he did care opposed to what he had thought at first. He did feel guilty but the pleasure was overpowering. Now that the experience was over, he felt dirty and tainted. He almost lost his virginity as well. To Keiji Saga, of all people.

"D-Dark… Help me… I want to go home. Onegai?" Daisuke pleaded. He slowly detached himself from Keiji's now lax grip. He slid off the bed and picked up his clothes. Dark didn't say anything but there was a frown upon his face. He helped Daisuke into his clothes and glared at Keiji. Keiji shrank away a bit but still stared at Daisuke. Daisuke held Dark's arm and Dark led him out of the room, leaving Keiji nude and by himself in the room.

The walk home was quiet and Dark never relaxed his grip on Daisuke's arm. Dark's knuckles were white from the tight hold he had on Daisuke. It was painful no doubt, but Daisuke didn't say anything. The words dirty and tainted and numb rang through his mind. When they both entered the house, tension was in the air. You couldn't really describe it with any other words, just tension.

Emiko was the first that rushed to them and embraced the quiet Daisuke. She fussed over him and questioned him on why he ran off. He didn't reply and Emiko asked Dark instead. Silence once again answered her. She tried to get more information on what happened but Kosuke pulled her away and told Dark and Daisuke to go to sleep. 'It's been a long day.' Those were his words.

Dark and Daisuke both obliged and walked up the stairs to their room. Normally, Daisuke would be ecstatic to be in the same room with his crush. But now, when Dark had almost seen Daisuke lose his virginity, Daisuke wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. They both changed into their sleeping clothes with their backs faced towards the other. They climbed into their own beds and silence wouldn't let go of the hold it had on the room. A silent agreement was made; they would talk in the morning.

* * *

Everybody could see the tense shoulders and slight bags under Dark and Daisuke's eyes, but they never mentioned it as they waited for the teacher to enter. Apparently, Dark had to observe the class today since he ran out yesterday.The girls didn't mind, but the guys were wary at how Dark and Daisuke would react because of the incident from the day before. Silence reigned near Daisuke's seats, but the other corners of the room had conversations. Takuto-sensei slid the door open and walked in. He dropped his suitcase onto the desk and smiled at the class. 

"Hi everybody. Today, we have a field trip to a publisher's. They want to hear Hiwatari-kun and Niwa-kun's poems. Dark, would you write a poem and see if they like it as well? You're a part of my class now, too anyway." He said with an empty smile. It seemed like he was quite angry that Dark caused one of his students to run off. But he still accepted Dark anyway. What a nice teacher.

Dark nodded and took out a sheet of line paper from his backpack. He grabbed a pencil and tapped it onto his chin. He was thinking and it looked like he was trying to write a message. But of what?

Daisuke ignored Dark and everyone else and looked out the window. The action was the same as yesterday and Dark was once again distracted by something poem-related. Daisuke wondered what kind of poem Dark would write and his mind wandered. Soon, Takuto called everyone to line up outside the classroom door and they prepared to leave. All the students piled onto the bus and Daisuke sat next to Satoshi. He got the window seat and daydreamed again. Since Satoshi was used to silence, no conversations were attempted. They soon arrived at their destination and they separated into groups to enter an elevator.

When Daisuke and Satoshi and their group arrived, it seems like Dark was ready to read his poem aloud. Takuto-sensei finished his introduction speech to the publisher and he stepped aside to let Dark through.

"_Why am I even here?  
It seems like I can only cause tears.  
Your eyes have hidden fear.  
Why are you giving me glares? _

_You were the one,  
who has betrayed me.  
I don't want us to be done,  
but we were never meant to be._" Here, Dark was pointedly looking into Daisuke's eyes. It was like a rejection with a confession. Daisuke wasn't sure to feel happy, sad, or hopeful. This poem was somewhat angry and sad, just like Satoshi's.

"_That's what it seems.  
What's with all these dreams?  
See into my soul,  
and see what you stole. _

_Pain that you inflicted,  
I've become so addicted.  
How long can I take this?  
Give me joy. Give me my bliss._" Dark finished. Everyone except the publisher was in a solemn mood. He slowly nodded as in approval and told Takuto 'next'. Their teacher nodded towards Satoshi and Satoshi asked if he could read another one. The other was too personal for a total stranger to hear it. The published understood and said yes. It was obvious that he was excited to hear some more.

"_Blood dripping off the walls,  
ignoring all those calls.  
Making my life hell,  
so many lies to tell. _

_Sadness pouring down like pain,  
my smile has long been slain.  
Black has stained my heart,  
who's to play my part?_" Satoshi recited. This was like his other poem. Serious, sad, angry. The publisher was astounded at the depth of the poem and he urged Satoshi onwards.

"_Die in your eyes,  
reach Heaven in the skies.  
Spread my wings to fly,  
am I prepared to die? _

_You're killing me here,  
exploiting all my fears.  
Dammit, I'm slowly dying!  
So quit your damn fucking lying!_" Satoshi said. This baffled and amazed everyone (excluding Daisuke and Dark). Was Satoshi suicidal or something? In both poems, he mentioned death and pain.

"_This is just a pointless existence.  
__No way am I meant to breathe.  
__Everyone is just so dense.  
__Dreams will eventually leave._" Satoshi finished. The publisher clapped enthusiastically, but Daisuke could tell that he was shaking in… what? Fear? Excitement?

"Last, but certainly not least, enter Niwa, Daisuke. He's the redhead over there. Niwa-kun, come over here. You can say a new poem like Satoshi or use the same one." Takuto-sensei spoke. He knew the nervous and uncomfortable feeling they had, but Takuto just couldn't let their talents go to waste. Daisuke nodded and said that it was a new one. He opened his mouth and let raw emotions spring forth from his very core.

"_Free this tortured mind,  
Stop the teeth that grind.  
The guilt eats away at my soul.  
Now it's as black as coal._" Here, Daisuke closed his eyes to escape from all the faces looking straight at him. He knew people were wondering if there was another angster in their class besides Satoshi. But those weren't the looks he was running away from. It was Dark's expression that hurts the most. He was looking at Daisuke with a sad look. A pitying, longing, deep-felt gaze. Daisuke couldn't stand that look directed towards him.

"_Are you here,  
only to cause fear?  
I'm trapped in this world of pain.  
Just waiting to be slain._

_My hands have been painted.  
My purity has been tainted.  
Blood that was red.  
Just wait for me to be dead._

_I know the pain will stay,  
but it still make things gray.  
My eyes are like open doors,  
letting you see into my core._

_Why can't I commit suicide?  
You will never see inside.  
Such a fragile existence,  
with no experience.__" _Daisuke chose to stop there. He knew it could go on forever, but in that short part, he apologized. He only hoped that Dark would understand, otherwise all those words were nothing but useless. When Daisuke opened his eyes to see the people around him, he was shocked to say the least when he saw girls crying and sniffing. His poem wouldn't be so bad that it made girls cry, right?

"Um… Are you guys okay?" Daisuke asked gently, his face making a concerned look. Riku choked and lunged at Daisuke to hug him. She buried her face into Daisuke's chest and mumbled some things. Nobody ever heard Dark's growl of possessiveness (except Satoshi). Daisuke gave a puzzled look to Riku and asked, "What is it? Why are you crying? My poem can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Riku shook her head and pulled away at arms-length.

"Niwa-kun, it's not that your poem was bad. It's just that all the poems we heard from you, Hiwatari-kun, and even the pervert himself were sad. We couldn't stand this gloomy atmosphere and we broke down. Gomen. Gomen nasai, Niwa-kun." Riku explained. She sniffed and stepped back. The other girls were nodding to say the same. Nobody saw Dark walking away until the sound of a slamming door was heard. Daisuke looked around the room and saw no Dark. Daisuke sighed and prepared himself. _'This is my last chance. I have to chase after him and talk to him. What happens next will determine my relationship with Dark.'_ Daisuke sighed again.

He pushed past confused students and ran out the door. He saw a lock of violet hair turn around the corner and he ran after that direction. He didn't call out to Dark because that would waste his breath. He had to save his energy to be able to get Dark. _'How ironic. Yesterday, it was Dark chasing me because of a poem and today it's _me_ chasing _him _because of a poem.'_

Daisuke followed Dark around the corner and saw the same purple lock disappear between the doors of an elevator. Daisuke finally shouted Dark's name but it was unheard. The doors closed behind Daisuke and Daisuke ran to the nearest stairs he could find. Dark would most likely leave the building, so Daisuke just jumped down the stairs and once landed, he ran out the door. Then he exited the building and looked around. Seeing Dark nowhere and probably in the company, Daisuke just stood by the wall and hid until Dark appeared.

-.-

_'How dare that little bitch hug and cry to my Daisuke like that? She doesn't understand our pain and she's trying to comfort HIM?_ _How dare she?'_ Dark thought as he walked into the elevator. He didn't hear Daisuke's pleading for him to stop from outside and he closed the doors. Fuming, he lightly punched the wall. There was a slight dent but Dark didn't care. A ding was heard when the doors slid open and Dark exited. He stepped aside as people rushed into the elevator and he pushed open the doors to the outside. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he hit something small and warm and alive.

"Oomph." Daisuke grumbled as he landed on his bottom. He blinked at Dark who seemed to be looking at him weirdly. Remembering what he came to do, Daisuke pushed himself off the floor and held onto Dark's arm before he could run off (not like he'd want to). Dark just continued to stare at Daisuke. Dark thought ,_ 'Why is he here? Did he chased me out here after he saw me leave? But that can't be, he should be pampered right now by Riku.' _Dark was quite confused, but he daren't try to show it.

"Dark, we need to talk. The poem you read yesterday... When Saga-san was about to... Nevermind. Let's go somewhere else first." Daisuke said nervously. Without loosening his grip, Daisuke pulled him away, towards the direction of the fountain of Azumano. Dark let himself be pulled away. Even though it had only been a day, the events piled up a lot of emotions (jealousy, possessiveness, love, worry, etc). He looked at Daisuke and saw how nervous, almost shy, he was. It was a cute sight, but the thought about the talk they would obviously have dampened his spirits. But at least Daisuke was holding his hand, right?

The walk was silent, just like the one from the night before. But this time, the silence was kind of comforting instead of deafening. In the distence, Dark heard the song _Heaven's A Lie_ by _Lacuna Coil_ playing on the radio of a car. _'Seems kind of right and yet wrong. But it's cool.' _He thought. Dark softly sang some of the lyrics of the song in his head. _'Oh no, here it is again. I need to know, why did I choose to betray you? The words seem like something Daisuke would say to me when we have the talk. Is Kami telling me to forgive Daisuke? It wasn't like he lost his virginity! Thank God.'_

They had stopped, but Dark didn't really notice. Once again, he was lost in his ponderings. (Why does lpeople keep doing that in my fic?) Daisuke gulped and turned to face Dark. Dark's eyes had shone a beautiful red-ish purple and Daisuke could get lost in them forever. Dark's lips were shaped nicely and it showed that he would be a wonderful kisser. Daisuke wanted to kiss Dark and since he didn't know what to do yet, he decided to follow his desires for once.

The kiss was chaste. But Dark had felt it and he was immediately awakened. He wanted to grab Daisuke again to kiss, but he knew the situation would get worse. But damn it all, why did Daisuke have to look so cute with that adorable blush spreading across his cheeks? Dark opened his mouth to start the conversation, but Daisuke beat him to it.

"Dark, about the poem you read yesterday, the feelings I wrote about was love. And I know that you know it's you. I love you, Dark." Daisuke said. Before Dark could confess his own feelings, Daisuke held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, let me finish. I don't think I can fo all the way if you start now. I'd feel even more guilty... Yesterday, before you found me with Saga-san and after I ran out... I... I ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran till I reached our house. I threw my backpack onto the balcony and continued running. I never looked towards my surroundings until I reached Downtown Azumano. There, I saw people giving me looks. When I was about to turn back, Saga-san found me and stopped me. When I tried to run away, he pulled out a drugged cloth. He placed it onto my mouth and I fell unconcious." Daisuke took a deep breath. This was the hardest part to talk about. "When I woke up, I found myself naked and tied onto the bed."

Dark was infuriated. Not at Daisuke or his tale. But at Saga, Keiji. How dare he strip his Daisuke. Yes, _his_ Daisuke. And besides stripping Daisuke, he tied Daisuke to the bedpost. That would be a lovely sight, but no one besides Dark was supposed to see Daisuke that way. Angrily Dark wrapped a possessive arm around Daisuke's waist. Daisuke didn't mind. It was nice since it was warm. It kept his emotions of last night away and just focused on what happened.

_

* * *

_

A/N: O.o Dark said cool... That sounds weird to me. I don't even know why I added that song to the fic. Maybe it was a hint that I'll write the next chapter of Amnesia with that song. If you want to read the lime between Keiji and Daisuke, drop your e-mail into the review and I'llsend it to you. It's my second time writing something like that, so it might be bad. All rape scenes by me seem to have Keiji rape Daisuke. I'm so mean. >.>

**1. **Dark's poem was a variety of stanzas from several of my poems. I guess _Betrayal_ would be a fitting title, ne?  
**2. **Satoshi's poem is also a variety. I'll call it _Cutting Lies.  
_**3. **Daisuke's poem was written a few days ago, while my English class was watching a film on a poet. It's _Almost Innocence_.


	3. Happiness

**Disclaimer: **Whoever said that I own DNAngel needs to see a doctor or something. I am not YUKIRU SUGISAKI. My name is **BEEP BEEP**. Also, _How Can I Live _isn't mine, sadly.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, extreme fluff (PWP/WAFF), possessive! Dark (um… kind of?), Japanese, cliché, etc

**Reviews **(It's only 3… Sniff…)  
**animefreak121: **Thank you! For being the only person who wanted the lime.  
**Craze Izumi: **Arigatou. For being the first reviewer of the fic  
**takuya:** Arigatou. For reviewing my other fic as well.

* * *

After Daisuke's confession on what happened, Dark kept silent. At first Daisuke thought Dark didn't know what to say and just accepted the things that happened. But when the silence was stretched, Daisuke was worried that Dark was disgusted by him but didn't want to hurt his feelings. Daisuke made a move to pull away, but Dark's possessive grip held him in place. Dark looked down and his bangs covered his eyes. Daisuke couldn't see his expression and was anxious.

"Gomen Daisuke. Gomen. I shouldn't treat you like dirt just because of what _I _saw. I should've known it was all that damned Saga kid. I do love you, Daisuke. I'm been in love with you since ever." Dark said suddenly, and with emotion. He was angered at Keiji's actions and he was happy that Daisuke was his unofficial boyfriend. Daisuke smiled at Dark's last two sentences and nodded in content. He buried his face into Dark's warm, broad chest. It was muscled and Daisuke was amazed at how well they molded together.

"It's okay, Dark… What are we?" Daisuke asked. The question was innocent, filled with curiosity. Dark couldn't stand the cute Daisuke in front of him, so he swooped down and kissed Daisuke soundly. When he pulled away, Daisuke was blushing. Dark nuzzled the side of Daisuke's head and the action caused Daisuke to giggle because it reminded him of a cat. A cat in heat, maybe?

"Whatever you want us to be, koi." Here, Daisuke blushed. "Do you want to go to the Fall Dance with me, since you said you had no one to go with the other day." Daisuke blushed a bit further and nodded. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would ramble on about nothing embarrassingly. _'Dark wouldn't like that.'_

The picture of a blushing Daisuke in the arms of a smirking Dark in a beautiful landscape of the sea was a nice, perfect dream for every yaoi fan girl. Some random girls that were YFGs came by and saw their poses. They squealed and took out cameras from behind their back magically. Daisuke squeaked at the obvious intent the fan girls had and turned to bury his face into Dark's chest again. The girls squealed again and prepared to shoot. Dark finally noticed them and made his grip more possessive in a stay-away-he's-mine hold. He smirked though and the girls sighed at the tragedy that he was taken. When Daisuke squeaked again, the girls were back on track and finally took a picture. Before they could run off to get the photos of the kawaii couple, Dark stopped them.

"Make me a copy of those, would you? I'll let you see us kiss passionately." Dark chuckled. Daisuke's warm face could be felt through the thin layer of clothing covering his chest. His heartbeat quickened and he was sure Daisuke could feel it. The girls giggled and nodded furiously before running off.

* * *

The next day when Dark and Daisuke went to school, Takuto-sensei glared at both of them rather childishly. It was a look of why-did-you-leave. But it quickly changed into a gentle smile when he saw them happy and walking hand-in-hand. _'Ah, so they finally got together, eh? Took long enough. Teenagers these days have too much sexual frustration.' _Takuto thought laughingly. Dark recognized the gleam and laughed along, though not exactly knowing what was going through the teacher's mind.

"The publisher said that he liked Hiwatari-kun's poem the best and suggested him to write a book of poetry. He told you guys to get a little improvement and maybe you can make a book along with Hiwatari." Takuto said. They nodded, but it was obvious that they didn't really care. After all, the poems had done their uses and they're together now. Takuto sighed knowingly. And they had such good talent, too. The bell rang and students rushed in. They paused at the held hands, but continued after a shocked silence. When everyone settled down, Takuto walked to the front of the class to gain everyone's attention. "Class, we have a new student. Come in, girls." Several girls entered and Dark and Daisuke instantly recognized them. It was the yaoi fan girls, also known as YFGs! They smirked when they saw the couple and held out a photo. Dark grinned and nodded in acknowledgement. Introductions were told and first period was finally over.

During passing period, the YFGs ambushed –ahem- asked Dark and Daisuke to give their end of the bargain or they won't hand over the pics. Daisuke tried to run away, but Dark captured him. Dark pinned him to the wall and not caring about the audience, pressed his lips firmly to Daisuke's. Thoughts like _'Wow. His lips are so soft,' 'I'm lucky I have him,' _and _'Where the hell did he learn to kiss like that?'_ went through Dark's mind. He used his tongue to trace Daisuke's bottom lip and Daisuke instinctively opened them. Dark shoved his tongue into Daisuke's mouth and play-danced with Daisuke's tongue. After having fun for a while, his tongue traveled all over Daisuke's mouth, memorizing each and every detail of it. All this happened in a few seconds so they didn't run out of breath. When they pulled away from each other, saliva slid down Daisuke's chin and Dark licked it. By now, one of the girls had a massive nosebleed while the other had fainted. The last one just kept snapping pictures with the camera.

"Now fork over those goodies." Dark said. The remaining girl grinned and complied. She dropped the photo into Dark's hand and dragged her fellow YFGs away. Dark looked at the photo and smiled. He handed it over to Daisuke and asked, "Don't we look cute." Daisuke blushed and nodded.

Just then Keiji walked by and Dark pushed Daisuke behind him. Keiji gave Dark a disinterested and slightly envious look but staring at Daisuke lustfully. Daisuke shivered in fear and Dark growled. He stood protectively in front of Daisuke and Keiji laughed as if saying 'You can't stop me even if you tried.' Dark growled again and shook a fist at Keiji's face. Keiji stepped back and said with a tight smile.

"Daisuke is mine. I almost claimed him and I would finish what I started." Dark punched Keiji straight in the face and Keiji fell back at the force used behind the punch. He landed on the other side of the hallway. Keiji wiped away at some blood that dribbled out of his mouth. "Help! Dark Mousy is bullying me!" He shouted and people stopped and stared. Murmurs and mutters were heard and students glared at Dark and looked pityingly at Keiji. Dark glowered at Keiji and Keiji sneered triumphantly. He stood up and limped away to his next class. Everybody stared at Dark, their idol, who had punched another student for no reason (or so they thought). What kind of spell had they been put under?

Dark's reputation had been tainted and Keiji was the source of it. Dark would have his revenge; he just knew it. He started thinking of all the things he would do to get back at Keiji. Daisuke pulled at his sleeve and his determined gaze softened till a loving look was sent at Daisuke. Daisuke shook his head saying. "Don't even think about it Dark." Dark gave him the best and first puppy-dog look in his life and Daisuke cracked at first glance at Dark's expression. "Fine. Fine. Just don't make it too serious, okay?" Dark nodded. The next time Daisuke saw Keiji, he was hounded by murderous YFGs and Dark and Daisuke's Love fan club. They were yelling obscenities at him and chucking heavy objects at him. Keiji whimpered and he said he'd give up on Daisuke if they'll let him live. Dark just stood by Daisuke's side looking proud. Daisuke had shaken his head in amusement. And that was how Dark was suddenly popular again.

* * *

The day of the dance had already arrived. People were excited at everything. The mood was light and happy and everyone chatted about their partners, their outfits, and what they hope to achieve by the end of the night. Dark had by now chosen his outfit, since Emiko always liked to dress the Phantom Thief up. Daisuke, however, never liked it when she picked his clothes so he denied her help. He tried to pick his own clothes, but they all turned out… badly. So at last, Daisuke just closed his eyes and picked up random pieces of clothing. When he opened his eyes, he regretted doing what he did, but put the clothes in his backpack anyway (so he can change later). Dark had pestered him about the outfit, but Daisuke only told him to wait till the dance. Dark had sulked all day long.

The gym was packed and music blasted through the door when Daisuke entered. Dark was at the punch table alone drinking, what do you know, punch. Dark looked up as he heard the doors open and he gasped inaudibly at the sight before him. Daisuke was wearing leather pants, a kind that hugs his figure nicely and shows off all his feminine curves. His ass was a tempting place to squeeze right now. Daisuke was wearing a simple black tank top underneath a tight fishnet. When you first think about it, you'd think Daisuke wouldn't look nice in fishnets. But when you see him in real life, it was simply mind-blowing sexy. In his mind, Dark drooled and the slight make-up on his lips and eyes Daisuke had on didn't help much. Daisuke was currently very appealing and girls and guys left and right were staring at Dark's piece of hot ass with desire.

Daisuke walked slowly towards Dark, subconsciously swaying his hips. The pants he had on had made him do that since it was so tight, when people asked him why later. Dark let a tiny amount of drool exit his mouth before wiping away all evidence. He grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him close. He kissed him long and hard, to show the other students that Daisuke was _his._ Daisuke of course giggled at Dark's cute actions of possessiveness. His only rival for Daisuke was out of the picture yet this side of Dark never went away.

After the kiss, people began talking and dancing. Everyone resumed their actions and Dark and Daisuke talked a bit.

"Daisuke. Remind me next time to lock those clothes later." Dark said with a serious tone before laughing. Daisuke frowned.

"What? You don't like this look? I thought you would. Maybe I should burn it." Daisuke contemplated.

"Iie. Don't Daisuke. It makes you look sexy and I don't want other people to see you that way. That's all." Dark said. Daisuke had jumped when Dark suddenly yelled, but he was blushing now.

"O-okay… Why don't we go dance now?" Daisuke asked, holding out a hand towards Dark. Dark nodded but instead of placing his hand on top of Daisuke's, he just grabbed it from beneath and dragged him onto the dance floor. If Dark had placed his hand into Daisuke's, it would seem like he was the girl, or the uke of the relationship, something he was not. A new song played and the DJ introduced it as _How Can I Live_ by _Ill Nino_.

_I am  
So unlike you, in so many ways  
I know  
I'm just a copy, that carries on the stain _

But, we make the same mistake  
Cause, we are one and the same  
But, we leave behind the stain  
That cannot separate

The song didn't really fit since they were together now. But it would've a few days earlier. Dark and Daisuke _were_ similar. They _did _make the same mistakes. And that's how the song fits as well. _'It was weird.' _Daisuke thought. He grinded his hips at Dark and he blushed. Dark smirked before running his hands down Daisuke's sides.

_All the lies in me  
all that dies in me  
how can I live without you?  
All the lies in me  
all that dies in me  
how can I live without you? _

I am your mirror image  
of all you left behind  
you made me what I am  
And who the hell am I?

But, we make the same mistake  
Cause, we are one and the same  
But, we leave behind the stain  
That cannot separate

All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?  
All the lies in me  
all that dies in me  
how can I live without you?

"I don't think I can live without you, Dark." Daisuke whispered. Only one pair of ears heard him and the owner smiled down at Daisuke before nodding in agreement. They danced away to the rest of the song, asking the same words as the lyrics of the songs. And both were pleased at the other's reply.

_Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you  
do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you _

all the lies in me  
all that dies in me  
how can I live without you?  
All the lies in me  
all that dies in me  
how can I live without you?

The night ended in splendor and lots of couples were closer than before. Joy was the only thing people experienced that night. Thoughts of school, fights, gossip were all forgotten as they slowly relaxed. Stars shone brightly in the sky and Dark and Daisuke was officially the happiest couple.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is filled with fluff and the like since the beginning two chapters were so solemn and sad. This only got 8 reviews so far. But it was already in a C2 at the first chapter! Why won't anyone review? –sniff- This chapter is overly clichéd. I hate it. And the end.

Thanks to all those who reviewed: **Craze Izumi**, **PepsiDrinker**, **animefreak121**, **takuya**, **Lazy Eldarbreath**, and future reviewers.


End file.
